khonjin_housefandomcom-20200214-history
Gino Fratelli
"Get the FUCK out!" -Gino when Khonjin Enters the Pizzaria Gino Fratelli is the deuteragonist of the show and is the owner of Fratelli's Pizza (also known as Gino's Pizza) which is the pizza restaurant that Khonjin frequently visits. He is in his late 40's and weighs 40 pounds. His favorite color is blue. Gino was voiced by Chris Condron in Season 1, but was then voiced by Connor Lavery from seasons 2-7 after his original voice actor was let go. Cock and ball torture (CBT) is a sexual activity involving application of pain or constriction to the male genitals. This may involve directly painful activities, such as wax play, genital spanking, squeezing, ball-busting, genital flogging, urethral play, tickle torture, erotic electrostimulation or even kicking. The recipient of such activities may receive direct physical pleasure via masochism, or emotional pleasure through erotic humiliation, or knowledge that the play is pleasing to a sadistic dominant. Many of these practices carry significant health risks. Physical Appearance Gino is a Caucasian male with dark purple hair wearing an outfit similar to Khonjin. He has a suit with a tie, a white shirt, black pants, and apparently no shoes. He also has a cigar. Lore Gino is the owner of a pizza restaurant known as Gino's Pizza (although the real name is Fratelli's Pizza). Gino's restaurant is a common setting in the show. When he isn't running his Pizzeria, he is working as a Gang member in a gang run by Khonjin's father. Despite deeply hating Khonjin's father, he seems to go along with any mission that he is assigned to. He has been on 3 known missions (in Episodes 16 and 17: Heist, Episode 45: Infiltrator Part 1, and Episode 49: Hell). Gino never seems to question the missions either no matter how strange they get. A noteworthy example is in Episode 49, where the mission requires Gino, Khonjin, and Khonjin's father to kill themselves in order to go to Heaven and steal Jesus' shoes. This mission is never shown as Gino steps outside to recieve a message from Smack. Quotes * "Take five steps closer to this place and I'll do a tap dance on your rib cage" * "It's in the contraaaact!" * "The time. It has finally come. God, have mercy on all of us. But-but mostly me." * "Khonjin? That retard?" * "For the last time; The rope isn't haunted!" * "Pep-pep-pepperoni goddamn pizza." * "Do you know the toll my fucking brain has taken from you calling me non-stop?!" * "I killed my wife and children." * "My greatest wish is for you to be castrated by a scorpion. It's true!" * “I can’t use my dick anymore because of you!” * "Undertale is a shitty game." * "So it's not fixed either." * "What a beautiful day." * "That's a fucking baby stroller!" * "What was so important, that you had to leave your gun outside, for anyone to take?!" * "Why are you after a baby, you psychopath!?" * "Shut the hell up." * "GET THE FUCK OUT, RIGHT NOW." * "We do not have a drive- yes, we do. You know what? We do, because by every conceivable metric, it is not possible for this restaurant to have a drive-thru, and if there's anything I've learned,it's that if it abides by the laws of physics, it simply cannot exist in this twisted, fucked-up world. So even though we do not have room for a drive-thru, or any roads running behind our building, or anyone in this world that owns cars other than us, I know that when I walk back there, I will be looking a drive-thru right in the face. Oh, and there it is. Right there. Wonderful. So, uh, I'm going to go home, and asphyxiate every single stray cat I see on the way there." Personality Gino is your typical New York gangster, with the accent to match. Gino is quick to anger and has even killed other characters without mercy such as Gay Spaghetti Chef, Pent, Khonjin, and even himself in the pilot. Due to his unfriendly nature, Gino has no known friends and several enemies (or just people that he hates). This list includes Khonjin (who sees Gino as a friend), Khonjin's father, and the Pizza Mambo employees. He had a wife and child, but they were killed by Khonjin shortly after making their first appearance in "Court" (Gino was then "exposed" for being the true killer). Relations with Khonjin "My greatest wish is for you to be castrated by a scorpion. It's true!" -Gino to Khonjin in "Pizza Mambo" Gino hates Khonjin, though Khonjin sees him as a friend. Appearances Khonjin House * Season 1 ** Ep 1: Chef ** Ep 2: Game Show ** Ep 4: Father ** Ep 7: Winner ** Ep 10: Finale * Season 2 ** Ep 11: Commercial ** Ep 13: 1000 Subscribers ** Ep 15: Court ** Ep 16: Heist Part 1 ** Ep 17: Heist Part 2 ** Ep 18: Fame ** Ep 19: Jaffraud ** Ep 20: Finale * Season 3 ** Ep 21: Shark (Voice appearence) ** Ep 22: 4000 Subscribers ** Ep 26: Crimis ** Ep 27: P.I. 2 Part 1 ** Ep 29: Disguise * Season 4 ** Ep 31: Road trip ** Ep 32: Pressure ** Ep 34: Dweebus ** Ep 35: Diary ** Ep 36: Best Game ** Ep 37: 10,000 Subscriber Special ** Ep 38: Thigh Gap ** Ep 39: MRA ** Ep 40: Finale * Season 5 ** Ep 45: Infiltrator Part 1 ** Ep 48: P.I. 3 Khonjin X Quincey M.E. 2 Part 2/2 ** Ep 49: Hell ** Ep 50: Grand Finale Fatalities Kills Deaths Trivia * Gino was supposed to be Jewishhttps://youtu.be/vkjukwb3AVI?t=1h33m44s Gallery Category:Characters Category:Khonjin House